HOW I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND
by glass-factor
Summary: JAKE AND LEAH HAVE ALWAYS BEEN BESTFRIENDS AND AS THE YEARS GO BY HE REALIZES THE DEPTHS OF HIS FEELINGS HER.HE IS HURT BY THE FACT THAT SHE'S FOUND LOVE WITH ANOTHER AND HE KNOWS THAT NO MATTER HOW HE FEELS IT IS ULTIMATELY HER CHOICE. WHO'LL  SHE CHOOS
1. Heart Broken

A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. ITS A BLACKWATER FLUFF AND I GOT THE IDEA FROM VAMPLOVER100. NEITHER BELLA NOR THE CULLENS EVER CAME TO FORKS.A/H.

**JPOV**

FOR AS LONG AS I COULD REMEMBER MY LIFE HAS ALWAYS REVOLVED AROUND A FEW CHOICE PEOPLE. THOSE PEOPLE ARE MY MOM, MY DAD, THE TWINS, SETH AND LEAH.

_LEAH._

I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT EVEN THOUGH SHE'S MY FRIEND. MY BEST FRIEND IN FACT, I JUST CAN'T HELP BUT WANT MORE THAN JUST HER FRIENDSHIP.  
>I MEAN IT WASN'T LIKE I JUST WOKE UP AND SAID,"HEY, I'M GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH LEAH."<br>IT WASN'T A CONSCIENCE THING.

**J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L**

IT WAS THE SMALL THINGS ABOUT HER THAT CAUGHT MY EYE AND HELD MY ATTENTION. LIKE THE WAY HER EYES LIGHT UP WHEN SHE FINDS SOMETHING FUNNY OR THE SOUND OF HER TINKLING YET, THROATY LAUGH.  
>THAT LAUGH MAKES ME FEEL LIKE EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD IS ALRIGHT.<br>BUT IT'S HER EYES THAT CAPTIVATE AND MESMERIZE ME.

BUT IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO REALIZE THE DEPTH OF MY FEELINGS BUT BY THE TIME I DID IT WAS TO LATE.  
>SHE WAS GOING TO MARRY SAM ULEY.<p>

WHEN SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS ENGAGED I WAS SO GENUINELY HAPPY FOR HER BUT AT THE SAME TIME I HEARD THE DEAFENING SOUND OF MY HEART BREAKING INTO A MILLION MINISCULE PIECES.

LATER THAT NIGHT I LET MY HEARTACHE SURFACED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE AND I CRIED.  
>I CRIED LIKE A BABY AND WHEN I WOKE UP THE NEXT DAY AND THOUGHT IT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT DAY.<br>THE EVENTS OF THE DAY PRIOR COME TUMBLING DOWN AND IT'S AS IF MY HEART IS BREAKING ALL OVER AGAIN.

BUT LEAH BEING LEAH SHE WASN'T GOING TO TAKE ME NOT ANSWERING HER CALLS. SO IN TRUE CLEARWATER FASHION SHE CAME THROUGH MY DOOR RAISING HELL IN HER WAKE. SHE HAD PURE FIRE IN HER EYES AS SHE WAS GETTING READY TO UNLEASH ONE OF HER WORLD FAMOUS TONGUE LASHINGS, THAT WAS UNTIL SHE SAW THE LOOK OF PURE HELL ON MY FACE. WITHIN THAT ONE INSTANT HER EYES SOFTENED AND SHE BECAME THE LEAH I LOVED FROM THE DEPTHS OF MY SOUL.

AND IT WAS IN THAT MOMENT THAT FOR THE FIRST TIME I WONDERED HOW DID I MANAGE TO FALL SO COMPLETELY AND IRREVOCABLY IN LOVE WITH THE ONE PERSON WHO KNEW ME BETTER THAN ANY ONE ELSE.

SHE KNEW ALL MY SECRETS AND EMBARRASSING MOMENTS.  
>SHE'S BEEN THERE FOR ALL MY BREAK UPS AND BREAK DOWNS,<br>I MEAN I NEVER FELT THE FULL POWER OF OUR BOND UNTIL THAT MOMENT AND IT MADE ME LOVE HER ALL THE MORE.

**J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L**

SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING SHE JUST LAID DOWN NEXT TO ME AND LET ME CRY TILL I COULDN'T CRY ANY MORE.  
>AND WHEN THE TEARS STOP FALLING SHE GENTLY PLACED HER PALMS ON THE SIDE OF MY FACE, LOOK ME DEAD IN THE EYES AND ASK THE ONE THING I WISHED WITH ALL MY MIGHT SHE WOULDN'T.<p>

I DIDN'T WANT HER TO ASK BECAUSE I KNEW I COULDN'T LIE TO HER AND WOULD HAVE TO TELL HER HOW I FELT.  
>BUT WISHFUL THINKING DIDN'T HELP ME. SO I CLOSED MY EYES TO STEEL MY HEART AND I PRAYED TO TAHA AKI AND WAIT FOR WHAT I KNEW WAS COMING.<p>

"JAKE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS WRONG?"

A/N:WELP THAT'S ALL REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YHU CHOCOLATE BUT ANYWAYZ I SAW THE TRAILER FOR BREAKING DAWN I CAN'T WAIT NOVEMBER COME FASTER*BEGGING ON MY KNEES***  
><strong>


	2. The Reality of the Situation is

**A/N: **First I wanna thank everybody who read and reviewed but I wanna give a shout out to everybody who is following the story so special thank to LaPushGurl, Destined627, DANI BLACK, bad-princess400, and TheHotPinkRose

**LPOV**

When I got to Jake's house I walked right and went straight up to his room. Can you blame me I was beyond pissed I mean I tell him I'm getting married and he goes home and refuses to answer my calls. I walked in prepared to unleash a fire storm on his ass.

"What the hell is your problem Black?" I screamed before I was even all the way into his room and when he didn't answer I looked at my worthless piece of-

My whole thought process stopped when my eyes connected with his.

I didn't know what to say so I did the one thing I knew how to do when it came to my brother and my best friend. I climbed into his bed without a word and I held him.

I mean minutes, hours, hell even days could of passed and I wouldn't have noticed at this particular moment no one existed besides me and Jake. When he finished crying I held his face in my palms and asked the question I had been desperate to know the answer to because I'll be damned if somebody was gonna piss my best friend off and get a way with it.

"Jake please tell me what's wrong?" when he didn't answer I asked a different question.

"Who hurt you? I need a name Jake so I can kick there ass"' I said prepared to unleash a full fledged beat down on whoever thought it was wise to make _my_ Jacob cry. But his answer caught me off guard and was totally unexcepted.

He looked at me with a pained face and said, "Her name is Leah Michelle Clearwater."

"What? How did I hurt you?" I questioned with a confused face.

"This is how." he said while pointing at my engagement ring.

"what you don't like, Sam?" I was still a little confused.

"I could careless about Sam Uley!" he said hopping up out the bed and going to look out the window.

I forgot how sexy Jake was but he reminded me when he climbed out from under his cover and clad in only a pair of smurf boxers walked over to the window. I remember when I wanted it to be Jake that I was going to marry. I mean it's not like I don't love Sam it's just with me and Jake everything was way more intense. I've always loved Jake it was just I doubted that the feeling was mutual. I mean Jake isn't perfect by any means but he is perfect for me.

"Leah?" Jake snapped me out of my daydreaming.

"Huh?"

"I said it's not Sam it's you."

"What about me?"

"How could you not know? I mean I know that I told Seth not to tell you but according to everybody the only who didn't know is you."

"What are you talking about JEB?"

"Why do you always call me that?"

"Jacob Ephriam Black. J-E-B how did you not figure that one out."

"Go ask your brother." I could tell he was trying to avoid telling me whatever it is he's mad about.

"No I'm asking you Jake so stop beating around the bush and tell me what's going on!" I screamed.

**JPOV**

"I can't tell you."

"I'm not leaving till you do so you better figure it out a way." she said smirking because she knew I knew she was serious

"Alright but you asked" I told her developing my own smirk.

"I'm waiting." she said.

At that point I did what I always wanted to do. I turned around walked up to Leah before she could ask pulled her close and I kissed her.

**LPOV**

_WOW!_

_A/N: cut and print. I know it took longer then expected but I had a crowd of people in my house and they felt like facebook and twitter are more than me updating but whatever. Plus the next chapter shouldn't be that far off. So that good but, I was super happy we had cut for volleyball and I made varsity. BOOYAH! But enough of my random rants. You know what to do hit that little button and make my day. R&R_


	3. The Dilema

LPOV

"Jake why would you? I mean I didn't..." I was at a loss for words. I mean I felt it. That spark that everyone dreams about. I felt it but the only thing was that I didn't feel it with my fiancé. I felt it with my best friend and I don't know how I feel about it. I mean god was I happy because now I knew that the feelings I had for Jake were mutual. The only down side was the decision that sat just beyond the horizon. But I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and continued to kiss Jacob.

JPOV

I couldn't believe that she didn't smack me but instead did the opposite. She was kissing me back, full force with tongue and everything. From that point on I stopped thinking and reveled in the feeling that the woman I love was finally in my arms. The kiss started out soft and sweet but quickly built in intensity. I had never felt anything quite like this. I loved where this was headed but before I could jump the gun I had to back up.

LPOV

He backed up from me looked me in the eye and said, "Leah, what about Sam? I mean I know I'm not his biggest fan but no one deserves to be cheated on Lee." Damn it I hate it when he makes sense.

"I, ugh I don't know Jeb I mean I've always been in love with you but I've grown to love Sam." I said torn between a rock and a hard place.

_I honestly don't know what to do I mean I really love Sam but I'm in love with Jacob God I love him so much. I just don't want to hurt Sam what should I do._

And just like that an answer so simple presented itself.

_Just follow your heart and everything will fall into place._

A/N: I know I lightweight abandoned this story but I mean with volleyball basketball and track I'm kinda overwhelmed. But I swear I'll try to update every other week but I can't promise anything. R&R


	4. May The Good Times Roll

**JPOV**

Leah had this look on her face that told me she was deep in thought. I figure maybe I should leave her be since she is about to make a decision that could possibly change her life. I turned to walk away to give her time to think when she stopped me by grabbing my arm. She looked me in my eyes and said, "Jacob please don't leave. I mean after all it's your room plus right about now I need you here… with me."

I wasn't sure whether I should be happy she needed me or nervous about the fact that she did. I don't know I mean my mind was going like a million miles a minute. But with the way she was looking at me I melted and laid down next to her the same way she had done me earlier and we just laid there with my arms wrapped around her waist. She was still thinking but she was running her hands through my hair while I rubbed gentle circles on the small of her back.

**LPOV**

He looks so handsome laying next to me with his hands at the small of my back. I just didn't understand why this had to happen to me now instead of a couple of years ago. I mean the fact that I am madly in love with Jacob Is wildly undeniable but the fact that me and Sam had a warm comfortable love was also prevalent. I mean I'm not even making a choice my choice was made my senior year of high school.

*Flashback*

"Hey Leah, what's wrong?" he asked me as I was sitting under a sycamore tree crying.

"I can't find a date to my senior prom?" I told him knowing he would think it was stupid.

"Well that's good news" he said.

"Why is that good news?"

"Because now I can ask if you Leah Michelle Clearwater would honor me by being my date to the prom." He said grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Really Jake you wouldn't mind taking me"

"It would be my pleasure to escort you"

"Oh my god" I screeched

"So I take that as a yes "

"No duh Jeb"

*End of Flashback*

Good Times. And as I thought about the past and future me and Jake would have I dozed off into a peaceful slumber with my JEB.


End file.
